Needle in a Haystack
by lilkitten1
Summary: Sequel to Lover by Day, Stranger by Night. Now that she knows most of the truth, Kairi has to figure out who she loves more. She's stuck between Sora, Saito and now even Roxas, a new student she cant seem to take her mind off of. What is Kairi to do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Omg, you've waited so long for a sequel, hehee! Here you go!

**Summary**: Sequel to Lover by Day, Stranger by Night. Now that Kairi knows the truth, she's unsure about being with Sora. Having feelings for both, she doesn't know what to do. Can Sora convince Kairi that he really loves her? What does Namine think is so funny?

_**Needle in a Haystack**_

**Chapter One**

It was a chilly day in mid-august. Everyone was crowded around the movie theater, begging to get inside for "Sora Yinemoto's" new movie: _The Innocent_. Once the doors opened, everyone that pre-ordered their tickets rushed inside. Sneaky people tried to get by, but were pulled away and kicked out by guards. Among this hectic crowd, Kairi, Selphie, Riku and Sora (Hinato) were all rolling their eyes. Somebody tapped Kairi's shoulder.

"Hey, it's me." Whispered Saito, a.k.a. Sora Yinemoto. He was wearing a black wig and sunglasses, along with a huge coat. Sora got a little irritated with his twin brother, who pushed him aside so he could stand next to Kairi.

"Wow, I didn't think it'd be this big." Saito scratched his head.

"Of course it is. You're famous." Kairi didn't sound too excited.

"Well, Kairi... let's go grab our seats." Before she could refuse, Saito took her hand and pulled her past all those people. Jealous, Sora sprinted after them.

"Hey! What are you doing? She's mine!"

"Whatever, man. Kairi wants to be with me." Saito said with pride, holding onto her hand tighter.

"I _said_ Kairi loves _me!_" Sora grabbed her other hand and pulled her.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt!" Kairi said, but they didn't seem to hear her. It had been like this ever since she found out their secrets on that one day. They never seemed to stop fighting over her, and it was getting kind of annoying.

Since they were brothers, Saito and Sora sure enough did not hesitate to act like brothers. They played tricks on each other, fought physically, and even got extremely jealous of the other. Sure, Saito had tons of money, and being the brother of him, Sora was kind of able to get some of it out of him.

"Kairi! Don't you love me?" Sora asked.

"No! I said… she loves me!" Saito pulled.

"Me!"

"No, ME!"

"STOP! I DON'T LOVE EITHER OF YOU!" Kairi screamed, shocking them both enough to let go.

"Well said." Selphie sipped on a soda.

-+-

"Argh… stupid dream..."

There was a knock on Kairi's door. Her mother opened it. Their new dog, Layla, ran in and jumped on her bed, waking her up.

"Kairi, it's twelve o'clock. Get out of bed." Her mother said calmly, setting something down on her desk. The dog followed her out of the room after barking a few times. Kairi rolled over, but it was the wrong side. She fell out of the bed.

Checking her cell phone, she realized she had missed about three calls. She put her cell phone away and figured she'd call them back later. She looked at the letter that her mom put on her desk. It was from an old pen pal, Olette. Excited, she grabbed it and ripped it open.

Not knowing when she'd be coming, Kairi had the urge to start cleaning up and getting ready for her friend's arrival. She had no idea Olette would ever actually come to the islands. They started talking on a website and friendship grew from there. This had been going on for about two years. She went down to the kitchen and told her mother about Olette. She smiled and nodded.

"Um… one of those twins called for you." Her mom told her, leaving the room. Layla jumped up on Kairi, scratching her arm. She obviously wanted to play. Kairi found one of her toys and threw it, then headed upstairs before the dog could see where she went. After hearing that _one of the twins_ called, she wasn't really too happy.

She recently got into an argument with Sora. It was a really pointless one, but those seem to drag on for the longest time. Kairi fell back on her bed and picked up her cell phone. Should she call him? What if it was Saito that called?

"Why is it so difficult?" Sora asked her impatiently.

"I don't know! Listen Sora, I'm sorry but… I loved you back then! I don't know how I feel about you now!" She argued, but felt like it was going nowhere. This is the third time they've fought about this, and it was really getting tiring.

"Kairi, don't you get it? I still love you!"

"I'm so confused right now, please don't say that!"

"What does 'Sora Yinemoto' have that makes him so special?" He sounded a bit jealous.

"Listen, I thought he was you… so I went out with him too! He made me happy!"

"That's it… I'm done…" Sora left the room.

It was like nobody understood how she felt. Not even Selphie could help her. It was a problem between her and these two guys she had feelings for.

"Oh snap!" She jumped at the sound of her cell phone. Checking it, it was Saito. She thought for a moment, then had a brilliant idea.

"Hey." She answered, sounding a little flirtatious.

"Whoa…" Saito, of course sounded surprised, then cleared his throat. "Um… now I forgot what I was going to say…"

She laughed. "Can I see you?"

"Wow… you read my mind…" Saito said. "Sure. Where?"

"My house. My mom is leaving soon. Let's say… in about an hour?"

"We'll be… alone?"

"Yeah." She giggled.

"Heh… alright. I'll be there in an hour."

They hung up. She had the perfect plan on how to test her feelings. She wasn't going to have sex or anything, but she wanted to see how far each guy would go for her… such as doing things. This was the only way she could think of testing their feelings for her, and whoever cares about her more will definitely win her heart. It was all a game, or so she thought…

-+-

Layla barked at the sound of the doorbell. Kairi made sure she was ready and went to open it. Saito stood there, blushing a little.

"Come on in." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in, feeling a little awkward. Layla jumped up on him, wanting to play. He kneeled down and pet her, getting licked a few times in the face. Kairi laughed.

"So cute."

"You're acting weird…" Saito said as he got up, but he looked as though he liked it.

"Yeah… well…" Kairi blushed.

If she was going to be 'successful' in doing this, she had to make sure that the other brother knew _nothing_ about what she did with them. Doing these things was definitely out of her character, and she knew they would notice that. However, she continued to play along.

"So… what did you want to do?" Kairi asked him. Saito wasn't usually shy, but her attitude sort of threw him off.

"Well, I was thinking… maybe we could watch a movie over there or something…" He pointed over to the couch. Thinking that he sounded like the stupidest guy in the world, he cleared his throat. "Eh… unless…"

"Sure!" Kairi took him over to her collection. "Pick one."

"Oh… uh…"

Kairi had to remember, she was testing him. Since he was taking forever to choose, she decided to pick for him.

"How about this one?"

"Is that a—"

"Chick flick? You… could say that…" She sighed. "I haven't watched it in a long time… it's one of my favorite movies." He didn't see through her pity act, so he accepted and put it in the DVD player for her. Strike one. They took a seat on the couch.

"You're really different today… why?"

"Shh, it's starting!" Kairi said, leaning forward.

Not even Kairi wanted to watch this movie, but he seemed to be doing just fine with it. Saito didn't fall asleep, nor did he even try to put his arm around her. Kairi had to take the next step.

She moved a little closer to him, sending him a signal that she wanted to cuddle. He immediately got the message and let her do so. Her head rested on his shoulder. He put his hand around her waist.

"Wow… Kairi… we haven't done this in a long time…" He whispered, ignoring the movie.

"I know… it feels kind of… nice." She hated herself for saying that.

"I just want to know… why?"

"OOO! Wait! Good part!" Kairi leaned forward again, excited. Saito sighed.

When the movie was over, they just sat on the couch together. The silence was killing her, so she had to do or say something. Once she turned to speak, he was already kissing her. Alarmed at first, Kairi wanted to pull away. She never intended this to happen. However, if her plan was going to work, she had to do what she had to do.

"Kairi… I…"

"Sora, just kiss me."

"What? Sora?"

Kairi's eyes widened. She felt like she had just been shot. Did she really say Sora's name?

"I… mean… um… you look so much like him… I…" She couldn't come up with a good excuse no matter how hard she tried. Well, so much for that plan…

"Were you thinking of him the whole time? What am I to you?" Without giving her time to explain, Saito got up and left.

"Crap…" Kairi stayed on the couch.

- +-

**A/N**: Well, well? So quickly! What is Kairi thinking? Now she's got both of them mad at her... How is she going to figure out which one to choose? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Needle In A Haystack

**Needle In A Haystack**

Chapter Two

Kairi definitely felt bad and extremely confused for tricking Saito the other day and calling him 'Sora,' a.k.a. his twin brother's name. Every time they looked at each other, they both knew exactly what was on the other's mind. Sora was trying to ignore Kairi after the argument they had a while back, but he always caught himself glancing at her every now and then, but it would only be for short periods of time. He was still mad at her, but had no idea why he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Namine hadn't been in class for three days now, which made Kairi wonder if she finally went to Rehab. She had been hoping that so she wouldn't cause anymore drama, but knew it was highly unlikely. However, she tried to live day by day in a stress-free environment, but it wasn't working. Kairi needed to come up with a way to make herself feel better and just forget everything that went on.

Sora and Saito didn't talk to each other much. Sora still dressed his own way; baggy pants with hair in front of one eye while Saito was more worried about his looks—which was natural because of his status. The fan craze died down ever since the confession and Saito was on the verge of losing his career. The paparazzi made every single detail known and he was sort of looked at as a bad guy. If he wanted to ever rise back to fame, he needed to let Kairi go. However, he just wasn't able to do that for some reason.

Saito felt like he was in competition with his 'new' twin brother every second. Every time he saw Sora staring at Kairi, he felt obliged to say something about it, but usually never did. He wanted her so badly that his grades were even falling because Kairi was never off his mind. She was always right in front of him, but he knew nothing he did could ever make things right again. He kind of wished he could use one of Namine's pills so Kairi would just forget everything and they could start over, but knew it wouldn't last. He couldn't make the same mistakes again, he just couldn't.

Kairi tried ignoring Sora and Saito's constant stares; so much that she asked the teacher if she could move to the front of the room so she didn't have to see them as much. However, she knew in the back of her mind that they were always looking and it really bothered her. She was also feeling really guilty for her little 'test' with Saito and didn't even want to try it on Sora. But why did she say Sora's name instead of his? She started to come up with excuses in her mind, such as the fact that Saito went with the name Sora for the longest time and she was just remembering those times, but knew she would be lying to herself.

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher introduced a boy with dirty blonde hair that was dressed neatly in his school uniform. He smiled and bowed to everyone but said nothing. "This is Roxas. Please be at least decent to him…" The teacher said in a pleading manner. He sat in the empty seat behind Kairi. She noticed he smiled at her when he walked by, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

Roxas was definitely the quiet type. Days passed and in a week Kairi only heard a "hi" out of him. However, the teacher definitely recognized him as smarter than any of the students would ever be. Roxas immediately became the 'teacher's pet,' making some people envy him and others wanting to hurt him. He was just so quiet… and somewhat mysterious to Kairi.

At lunch Kairi decided to turn around and talk to him for the first time. He looked up at her and smiled and continued to eat his sushi roll. Kairi knew this would get Sora and Saito's attention, which gave her an idea…

"Hi Roxas, my name is Kairi."

"Hi."

"Kairi! Don't talk to him!" Saito shot up and came over to her desk immediately without a second thought.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sora came over next to him. Okay, so this wasn't exactly the response Kairi was expecting, but it just made her plan better.

"I can talk to whoever I want to, right Roxas?"

"…I… guess?" He just chewed on his food.

"Well… I don't trust him." Saito said openly. Roxas didn't seem to care, which was strange.

After looking back and forth from Roxas to Saito to Sora, Kairi just turned around. This wasn't going to turn out like she wanted it to. She did want to make them jealous, but when Roxas took no offense to what Saito said, it wasn't going to work. After class, Sora had to stop her and talk to her.

"Kairi, please listen to me."

"Why? I thought you were pissed off at me."

"I know but…" He looked down at her star charm bracelet that he gave her years ago. "If you hate me so much, why do you still wear that?"

"What?" Kairi looked down at what he was looking at. "Oh? This? It's pretty. Nothing more." She turned to walk away, but Sora grabbed her wrist.

"Sora… what are you…" He grabbed her and hugged her. People walked around them looking back as they headed down the hall, whispering things to one another.

"Please Kairi… just let me… hold you… even if it is the last time…" Sora seemed to be crying on her shoulder. She couldn't move. She watched as Saito glared as he went past them, walking rather quickly. Afterwards, Roxas walked by giving off that smile he always did.

"S-Sora…"

"A little longer… please…"

"Sora…" 

His grip tightened. Kairi couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Sora, you're stepping on my foot!"

Sora's eyes snapped open as he pulled away from her. Kairi had to jump on one foot, causing her to drop all of her books. Both her and Sora leaned down to pick them up, but as they came up, Kairi's head hit Sora's chin, almost knocking him back over.

"Ow…" She rubbed her head. Sora looked up at her and laughed as he tried to regain his balance. For some reason the whole situation made her want to laugh too, but that would make her look weak around him. She took her books and quickly ran off, not saying a word to him.

As she turned the corner onto her street, she saw Roxas outside in the house next door to hers. He was putting seeds into the dirt with a lady Kairi thought of to be his mother, something Kairi thought she would never see a guy do. He wiped sweat off his forehead and noticed that she was walking up to him. After waving, he picked up the bags of seeds and ran over to her. The woman didn't turn around; just continued planting flowers.

"Hey." Kairi said, looking at the packs of seeds he was holding. "Irises, eh? I don't see many of those around here."

"Yeah. They're my favorite." Roxas said.

"You… like flowers?" Kairi asked, thinking it was a little strange.

"They just brighten the mood. I know what you're thinking." He gave her a pack of red petunia seeds. "Plant these. I love the smell. I think you will too." He laughed. "Where I come from, flowers are a part of everyday life. It's perfectly normal for a straight guy to plant flowers."

"Here it's just… yeah…" Kairi took the pack. She did like flowers, but getting them from a guy just felt weird to her. Roxas just smiled. "Well, my sister is waiting for me to finish helping her with these. I'll see you later."

"Okay…" Kairi went to her house right next door and went straight up to her room. Just as she was locking her door, her cell phone rang.

"Now what…" Saito was calling. She set the seeds and her cell phone down the desk, ignoring the call. Kairi lay on her bed, completely exhausted from such a long day.

A text message from Saito would not be opened until that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Needle in a Haystack**

Chapter Three

Kairi tossed and turned in bed, trying not to think of Sora or Saito. It was hard enough to even sleep these days with both of them 'chasing' after her and trying to win her heart every second, but she was getting really tired of it.

"Argh! All of this makes my head hurt!" Kairi felt like she was going crazy. Why was this happening to her? Couldn't she have a normal life without all the drama?

_'Shouldn't I just get over it all… and move on?' _Kairi thought to herself. She looked over by her lamp where her cell phone was charging. Next to it was the petunia seeds Roxas gave her. Not really able to sleep, Kairi had to do something else.

She went downstairs and looked for a flower pot. Her mom had plenty of them. She put some dirt into a cute, small purple pot with uneven heart designs on it and put a little water into a cup. As she was taking it back upstairs, her mother noticed her.

"Kairi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, mom. Just planting some flowers in my room."

"Why?"

"I'm bored." With that, she proceeded up the stairs and closed her door. Kairi sat down on her bed, made sure there weren't any 'special' instructions on the flower packet and then ripped it open. Automatically she was overwhelmed by the sweet smell of petunias, even though she hadn't planted them yet. She coughed.

"Wow, that's strong… are these even real?" Kairi looked at the packet again. They looked normal enough to her. She set them aside and dug a few holes in the dirt. One at a time, she put about five seeds in and covered them up. She set the packet on her desk and poured some water in so the plants could grow. She decided to have it right next to her bed. After she was all done, she looked around for something else to do. Her phone caught her attention.

"Text message? Joy…" She said after seeing it was from Saito.

_"Kairi, I need you… please come over…" _

"Yeah right." She figured he was trying to trick her like she tricked him and ignored it. Almost a minute later, she got another one from him. A little freaked out by the strange timing coincidence, she slowly opened it.

_"Kairi… where are you? I want to talk to you…" _

This time she decided to text him back.

_"What do you want?"_

_"Wow, you answered… um… please come over, I need you…"_

_"Yeah right. I know what you're doing. If it's about the other night, I'm sorry."_

_"No Kairi… I promise. It's not about that at all. I just want you here… I'm going crazy."_

_"Then go to an asylum. I don't have time for this."  
_  
With that, she turned her phone off and lay down in bed. Of course she felt a little guilty for saying such a mean thing, but she would get over it. She wasn't able to rest long. Her mother was calling her from downstairs.

"Kairi, there's someone at the door!"

"Who?"

There was a pause. "Roxas!"

Sighing in relief, Kairi got up and went downstairs. Roxas was standing at the door. Her mother let him inside. Kairi waved.

"Hey Kairi… you got time?"

"Um… sure. Just let me get my purse." She ran back into her room. It seemed only her room had the strong smell of petunia flowers. She figured something that strong would've spread throughout the upstairs, but ignored it for now. After much hesitation, she decided to bring her phone. She went back downstairs. Her mother made sure her phone was on for safety reasons. Kairi noticed a text message but didn't want to read it. She had better things to do.

After all that, she and Roxas headed outside.

"Wanna walk around? I wondered if you could show me the neighborhood or something, but also I wanted to talk with you for a while."

"This late? It's getting dark though…"

"Yeah… well…"

They went out onto the street. Streetlights were starting to come on. Kairi and Roxas walked slowly as Roxas just stared at the ground as if he was trying to figure out what to say. Not liking where this was going, Kairi was about to speak up but he beat her to it.

"You know Namine, don't you?"

"What?" Kairi thought she didn't hear him right.

"Namine… she's my… well… it's complicated…"

"Yes… I know her… wait, what? I'm confused…" Kairi scratched her head.

"Namine is my girlfriend."

Kairi found this strange that he would be talking to her about someone she had come to hate so much, but maybe he didn't know. She tried to calm herself down, because even the thought of that girl made her cringe.

"R-really?" Kairi wanted to tell him everything she had ever done to her, not to mention the fact that Namine tried getting to Sora and Saito.

"But she… I don't know where she is. She had mentioned you before… she had mentioned you two were best friends. I thought… maybe you knew where—"

"No I don't." Kairi said firmly, getting a little irritated. She couldn't control herself. "Maybe she's in rehab. She definitely needs to be."

"What?" Roxas was surprised. "Rehab?"

"Look dude… I don't know who you are or where you come from, but I do know this. Namine is not a good person. My advice would be forget about her and move on."

Roxas was silent for the longest time after that. He had his hands in his pockets and looked sort of depressed. Feeling guilty for what she said, Kairi decided to try telling him the entire story.

"Well… let's see. Namine drugged me with these… memory loss pills or something so I couldn't remember Sora Hinato, my first lover because she was obsessed with him but he was in love with me so she wanted to get back at me by using who we later came to find out his twin brother who called himself Sora Yinemoto. He convinced me that he was the real Sora and then everything went downhill from there." Kairi took a breath.

"What??" Roxas was really confused now. Kairi sighed.

"Namine was going after someone else. She pretty much cheated on you."

"And now she's disappeared… do you think she's avoiding me?"

"She never even mentioned you. I had no idea Namine had a boyfriend." Kairi sometimes hated herself for how blunt she was.

"Wow… all of this… it's too much to take in…" He stopped and just stood there like a statue. Feeling a little sorry for him, Kairi noticed the ice cream place down the street. Grabbing his wrist, she forced him to come with her.

They sat down at a table and were given menus filled with tons of different ice cream choices. Roxas looked up at Kairi for a while, probably wondering why she would be nice enough to bring him here.

"Hey, it's all on me. Namine can be a bitch. I know how it is."

"It's… not that… well… you don't have to do this, Kairi…"

"Hey, are you going to order or not?" The waiter came over. "Triple Hot fudge Sundae please." She looked over at Roxas. He quickly looked through the menu and then hesitated to answer, but finally ordered some strawberry ice cream.

"Will that be all?" The waiter looked uninterested. They both nodded.

It was quiet. Kairi looked out the window, trying to think of what to say next. Roxas just sat there, leaning his head on his hand. He looked over beside her.

"Hey, your phone—"

"I know."

"Aren't you… going to answer it?"

"No."

They left it at that. Eventually Kairi decided to see who it was, but it was only another call from Saito. Rolling her eyes, she finally read the text message he had sent earlier.

_"So I guess you really don't care. Fine."_

Roxas watched her as if he wanted to know what was going on, but tried not to let her notice. Kairi sat there, wondering if she really should go and see Saito. Maybe for once it was actually important, but she couldn't help but have that feeling in the back of her mind that it was all a matter of deception.

"Saito wants to see me. He's been bugging me all day."

"So… why don't you go see him?" Roxas asked.

"Because… because… well, I don't know. It doesn't seem right."

"Why?" Roxas was nosy.

"He might be getting me back for something I did to him." After seeing Roxas wouldn't say anything, she continued. "Well…" she felt too embarrassed to tell him, especially since they didn't really know each other. "Oh… what the hell. I wanted to test my feelings for him, so I invited him over the other day… and yeah. I called him Sora by mistake so now he's pissed at me… but… I'm just so confused…"

"You have a lot of problems." Roxas said. However, instead of getting angry, Kairi laughed. Why was she telling him these things? She didn't know him… but yet, it was so funny. And then… she couldn't _stop _laughing… it was like she was drugged or something.

"Um… are you okay?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. Kairi's face was red. Her eyes were watering. People were looking over trying to figure out what was so funny. Kairi couldn't control herself. It almost seemed like she was trying to fight against it, like she just _couldn't_ stop. Really, she _couldn't stop_.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Roxas got up and tried to calm her down. He sat down in the booth with her, shaking her and doing anything and everything he could think of to shut her up. And then, without thought, he grabbed her face with both of his hands and kissed her.

And then, she stopped.  


* * *

a/n: Darn, now that "rehab" song is stuck in my head. lol, review!


End file.
